


All Good Things

by broedym



Series: Welcome to Resistance [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, doctor rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broedym/pseuds/broedym
Summary: Dr. Rey Kenobi and her physician assistant husband, Poe, are dealing with work and forced isolation from their family during the COVID-19 crisis.—This is a wee glimpse into their married life in Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Welcome to Resistance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286873
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	All Good Things

It had been two years since Dr. Rey Kenobi married Poe Dameron in a simple courthouse ceremony. It was two months ago that Bea had turned 12 and insisted on having the childish clouds on her bedroom walls painted over.

Two weeks earlier, as the novel coronavirus impacted communities large and small, Rey and Poe had gone into precautionary isolation. And just two hours earlier they’d left the hospital after another long day, saying little to each other on the journey back to Resistance.

They were residing in the guest house to protect Bea and Kes as they split their time between working in the town clinic that Rey now ran, and the hospital an hour away. Visits with their daughter were conducted at a distance across the drive, or on Facetime if they were caught up at work. It was a novelty at first, but as the days passed and Bea consumed more news of the virus and its impact on healthcare workers, the more anxious she was becoming. She’d taken to logging their temperature each morning and night to reassure herself they were still healthy.

“I hate this,” Poe said with a frustrated sigh after they bid Bea goodnight. He toed off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, ignoring the dinner that Kes had left for them on the guest house steps. 

Rey stood at the open door to the bathroom, wiping her hands. “We should try and do more with her now the school’s shut. Phasma and I can look after the clinic so you can come home during the day. Maybe have a picnic lunch now the weather’s not so cold.”

Poe stared up at the ceiling. “I guess. It still sucks having to maintain a safe distance all the time.”

Rey lay down next to him and tucked herself against his side. 

“At least we’re in it together,” he said and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. When she burrowed in closer he tightened his arms around her. “We could alternate days so you get a break too.”

“I’m okay.”

“You’re not impervious to this thing, doc. Between the clinic and the hospital you’re already overworked.”

“Everyone is. Even Luke.”

Poe rubbed her back and buried his nose in her hair. “Luke doesn’t work 12 hour shifts in the ER. If this is going to get worse before it gets better we need to be ready.” 

“I know, I know,” Rey grumbled and rolled out of his arms. 

He sighed again as they lay side by side and didn’t speak. They were both tired and sore, and while the idea of having time alone would have been welcomed under different circumstances, when it came to a prolonged, unavoidable separation from the rest of their family, it was wearing them both down. 

Rey bit her lip, a frown knitting her brow. “Poe… I took a test today.”

His expression darkened as he propped himself up on his elbow. “Are you symptomatic? You didn’t say anything…”

She sat up and raked her fingers through her hair, forcing him to sit up too so he could look at her. When Rey glanced at him she could see his rising panic. She shook her head.

“Not that test.”

For a trained medical professional, it took Poe a few seconds longer to understand her meaning than she expected. 

“Are you…” he trailed off, properly frowning now. 

“Pretty lousy timing, huh?” she said with a shrug and the faintest of smiles. 

“Oh, baby,” Poe breathed before he enveloped her in his arms. It took him a moment to ask his next, tentative question. “A baby?”

She gripped his shoulders and nodded. He sat back, a mix of joy and bewilderment written all over his face. 

“Probably wasn’t the best idea we had, going off birth control right before the outbreak of a global pandemic,” Rey said, grinning ruefully.

Poe let out a strangled laugh as he cupped her face. “We didn’t know what was going to happen then. Are you feeling okay?”

She felt a pang at the worry that had flooded his features, his dark eyes reminding her of Bea’s. Rey gripped his shirt and tugged lightly.

“There’s no evidence of any greater risk to pregnant women at this stage. I’m fine.” It made little difference to his concerned look as he searched her face for any evidence to the contrary. “We’ll be okay.”

Poe let out a breath and kissed her. When he shifted to hold her again she didn’t miss the tears in his eyes. Her fingers slipped into the curls at the nape of his neck as he hugged her, whispering repeated declarations of love. Then without warning he pulled away from her.

“You need to eat something,” he said in a rush. He washed his hands thoroughly and set about unpacking the food Kes had prepared while he kept talking. “And you are definitely taking more breaks. I’ll cover the clinic with Phasma so you can come home and rest. If we have to rope in Luke to help more we will.”

Rey remained where she was on the bed, watching him with a bemused expression. She indulged him when he ushered her to the table and sat her down in front of a generous plate of food, mostly because she was still coming to terms with the news herself. It would take a while until it felt real, especially with everything else going on.

Poe sat down across from her, too distracted to eat himself. He waited until she dutifully took a bite, watching her intently. She smiled back at him and was about to tease him about his overreaction when he jumped up to get her a glass of water. 

“Is this how it’s going to be for the next eight or so months?” she said, her eyes twinkling. “You waiting on me hand and foot? I never would have waited so long if I’d known.”

“Yes it is, get used to it,” Poe replied more seriously. He said nothing more while she ate, then murmured, “Are you happy about a baby, really?”

Rey put her fork down, knowing why he had to check. She nodded slowly and deliberately. “Happy. Freaked out. I don’t know, it's like... I feel really hopeful for the first time since this crisis started. That it will all settle down eventually and life will get back to normal, except we’ll have our baby.”

Poe teared up again at those words and reached out for her hand across the table. “Hopeful’s good, doc.”

Rey had never been one for surprises, or starting anything without a detailed plan. She’d changed a little in the years since she landed in the small town of Resistance. She was better at coping with the unexpected, even finding joy in it thanks to her found family. 

“The rest... we’ll figure it out as we go,” Rey said, and squeezed his hand.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all of the incredible healthcare workers all over the world dealing with this pandemic. Stay safe, everyone. xx


End file.
